lords_of_the_auditoriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Brett
Origin Born as a Minor Lord. Personality He only displays anger when someone creates a detour to messes up his scheduled plans. History Not much is known about his past other then he lived in the realm when 3 Overlords still roamed. He is one of the only remaining Overlords that still roams the land. Minor Lord Kirby stated to the other Lords that "Overlord Brett began as a Minor Lord that was discovered by Overlord Jordan. Brett ascended quickly after that." with the ascension to Overlord not being mentioned. He is known to keep tabs over all the Minor Lords that seek strength in his realm. Brett had many enemies but one who he greatly despised was a Mid-Lord called Austin who did not even attempt make any effort into policing the realm with his powers. Brett knew he can't leave to destroy the realm without someone here making sure the Underlords do not catch his plans. Soon though Austin vanished without a trace which left Brett pleased. Brett only favors one Lord from all the rest, Chris J, because he rose from a Minor Lord to a Mid-Lord and began to police the realm when Brett was busy on other things. Brett has a Mid-Lord doppelganger called Kerwin who vanished during a assault on the Overlord Brett. After the sprouting of weaker Minor Lords and the demise of Overlords, Brett decided something much be done since the realm is becoming weaker and weaker. Brett took some remains of a couple of Overlords would killed themselves fighting each other and fused them into a new born Minor Lord. The outcomes was perfect in his eyes because it created a Minor Lord that had physical strength equal to his own. After his successful experiment of Minor Lord Dillon, Overlord Brett attempted to infused chunk of his own power into Minor Lord Chris J. This experiment nearly killed Chris J if Overlord Brett didn't act quickly and remove the chunks of power. The chunks of power connected to each other forming into what will be known as Minor Lord Steven. This creation immediately began destroying the realm at a pace that will lead to it demise within the day. Overlord Brett and Minor Lord Chris J quickly sought him out to end him. The battle raged on with every Lord in the realm battling this Minor Lord at once who equaling a Stalemate between the 2 sides. This is when a Underlord entered the realm due to the massive influx of power from Minor Lord Steven's creation. One blast from the Underlord turned Minor Lord Steven into ash. After placing the right Lords in the right places Brett decided it was time to begin his place to destroy this realm. He left the realm to begin planning it's demise. After a year of being on leave Overlord Brett returns to his realm in a mess. He found a destructive Autism Lord running about called Nick M. Brett immediately began to battle with him but not long after his Overlord power became tied with the Autism power being shot out. He decided this was a waste of time and left the battlefield. Category:Overlord Category:Ender of Worlds